Historia zakakazanej miłości NaruSasu i PainIta
by midorino100
Summary: Otóż do tej pory miałam bloga z tym opowiadaniem na Onecie ale, że wkurzył mnie ten portal niemiłosiernie, to postanowiłam się przenieść. Niestety pierdołą jestem,i nie umiem w ogóle edytować bloga na Blogspocie i innych, a notki mogę i tu dodawać. Tak więc puki nic lepszego nie wymyślę, opowiadanie zamieszczam tu i mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie bo robię to tylko z myślą o was.
1. Chapter 1

Jeśli mam być szczera, to napaliłam się na to opowiadanie, ale mam z nim chyba największy bal. Dokładnie wiem, co chcę napisać ale jak mam przelać myśli w słowa, to mnie zwyczajnie zatyka. W dodatku mam tą historię już wymyśloną niemal do końca i notki pojawiałyby się z dnia na dzień gdyby nie taki tyci, tyci problem, że cała wymyślona przeze mnie akcja zaczyna się mniej więcej od środka historii i nie bardzo wiem, jak do niej dobrnąć więc męczę się niesamowicie. Do tego szlak mnie trafia, bo jak nie Onet się pierniczy, to internet się na mnie wypina i mam ochotę wywalić laptop za okno. Dajmy na to na " miłość czy ślub" notka pojawiłaby się już dawno, ale jak próbuje zapisać, to mi się te wypociny kasują o dupa. Ogólnie planuje się przenieść na Bloggera, więc nie zdziwicie się, kiedy się stąd wyprowadzę. Tak czy inaczej jest kolejna nocia. I uprzedzam. Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność.

Odziana w srebrny, połyskujący płaszcz, zakapturzona postać biegła przez las podkasając lekko swoją błękitną sukienkę tak, by się nie potknąć. Chociaż miał za sobą już niezły kawałek drogi, nie zatrzymywał się. Z początku planował zwyczajnie wykręcić się przejażdżką, ale po całym tym przedstawieniu ze szlabanem, wolał nie ryzykować. Ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że jego koń zniknął a wtedy katastrofa gotowa i nie dość, że ojciec by się dowiedział, to jeszcze wojna tylko by się zaogniła. Uznał więc, że lepiej będzie jeśli się trochę zmęczy, niż narobi tylko większych problemów. Faktycznie zdążył już się lekko zmachać i zaczynała brać go kolka, ale myśl, że może już nie zastać księcia Wiru w umówionym miejscu nie pozwalała mu się zatrzymać. Wreszcie omal się nie przewracając, stanął na niewielkiej polance. Tu mięli się spotkać. Zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać ale na próżno. Wokół nie było żywej duszy. No może nie całkiem. Koło pobliskich krzaków siedział biały zając, który jednak obdarzywszy go spojrzeniem, czmychnął szybko w las. Chłopak jęknął cicho zrezygnowany obejmując się ramionami. W myślach przeklinając się, że powiedział opiekunom o wszystkim. A mógł coś wymyślić! Mógł przedstawić im jakąś głupią bajeczkę i tyle! Nie. To by nie pomogło. Nawet jeśli teraz spóźnił się na wyczekiwane spotkanie i pewnie już nigdy niebieskookiego nie zobaczy. No nic. Najwyraźniej tak musiało być. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz a potem przygaszony i smutny poprawił płaszcz, nasunął znów kaptur na głowę i odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu do domu. Nie zrobił jednak trzech kroków, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu. Podskoczył przestraszony i już miał krzyknąć, kiedy...  
-Wybierasz się gdzieś?- usłyszał przy uchu. Krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle, na twarz wpłynął rumieniec a całe ciało zalało ciepło.  
-Naruto!- zawołał ni to zły, ni to zdziwiony.  
-Poprawna odpowiedź- usłyszał chichot a uścisk w pasie zelżał nieco. Szybko skorzystał z okazji i wyrwał się, po czym odwrócił twarzą do blondyna.  
-Wiesz jak mnie przestraszyłeś?- zawołał urażony.  
-Wybacz. Nie miałem zamiaru. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, co zrobisz. Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się poddasz.  
-Nie poddałem się!  
-A jednak chciałeś odejść.  
-Bo spóźniłem się prawie godzinę i sądziłem, że znudziło cię czekanie! Do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że wpadłeś na głupi pomysł doprowadzenia mnie do stany przedzawałowego!  
-Mówiłem już, że przepraszam. Poza tym zdążyłem cię trochę poznać więc pomyślałem, że świat się nie zawali, jeśli poczekam jeszcze godzinę- to, że w razie potrzeby był gotów czekać nawet cały dzień i noc, Uzumaki zdecydował pominąć.  
-Sugerujesz, że wciąż się spóźniam?!- najeżył się Sasuke. Punktualność była jedną z niewielu jego cech, które sobie cenił. Może zdarzyła mu się dwie czy trzy wpadki. Ale na ogół był zawsze na czas! Tak go przecież wychowano!  
-Nic z tych rzeczy! Jesteś bardzo punktualny! Nie masz ochoty na jabłko?- Naruto zmienił szybko temat. Ostatnie czego chciał, to kłótnia. Z resztą ojciec i Jiraya zawsze mu powtarzali, że jeśli pozna kobietę lub ruko i to z królewskiej rodziny, to dla własnego dobra i zdrowia lepiej, żeby nie prowokował, przytakiwał i komplementował. Patrząc na szatyna po raz pierwszy uznał, że mieli rację. Uchiha popatrzył na niego z pod groźnie przymrużonych powiek.  
-Może- odparł w końcu.  
-W takim razie częstuj się. Znalazłem niedaleko jabłoń i zerwałem kilka- wyjaśnił z uśmiechem podając czarnookiemu dorodny owoc. Ten patrzył chwilę na jabłko, potem na niego. Uśmiechnął się wreszcie z rezygnacją. Z tym zabójczym uśmiechem przed oczami nie mógł się długo na towarzysza gniewać.  
-Cwaniak- wytknął mu biorąc podarunek i wycierając go o pelerynę. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że okrycie w jednym miejscu na krawędzi jest poszarpane. Musiał zaczepić o krzak. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie o gałąź, kiedy przechodził przez mur bo będą kłopoty gdyby ktoś bystry to znalazł.  
-Coś się stało?- z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Naruto.  
-Hmm? A! Nie, nie! Zamyśliłem się.  
-Rozumiem. Więc? Mówiłeś ostatnio o jakimś jeziorze. Zaprowadzisz mnie?  
-Bardzo chętnie.  
Po dwudziestu minutach obaj siedzieli na porośniętym trawą brzegu sporego jeziora otoczonego drzewami iglastymi i pełnego mniejszych lub większych skałek a dalej było widać niewielki wodospad.

-To powiesz mi, czemu się spóźniłeś?- spytał Uzumaki. Kiedy usiedli na brzegu, on wyprostował nogi, oparł się z tyłu rękami i wystawił twarz do słońca. Klęczący na swoim rozłożonym płaszczu, Sasuke przez chwile nic nie mówił wpatrując się w jezioro. Potem spojrzał na trzymany owoc i zaczął obracać go w dłoniach.

-W nocy trochę się wydarzyło. Przyłapałem Itachiego na potajemnej schadzce i nie obejrzałem się, jak zaczęła się kłótnia a potem było już szybko. Orochimaru, moja niańka, zabrał nas do zamku i niemal wymusił całą prawdę. Obiecał, że nie napiszę do ojca, ale pozamykali nas w komnatach i nie możemy opuszczać pałacu. Gdyby nie przyjaciele, pewnie w ogóle by mnie tu nie było- westchnął.

-Potajemna schadzka?- jedna jasna brew rozmówcy powędrowała do góry a szatyn popatrzył na niego jakby właśnie usłyszał, że ten widział zielone ludziki.

-Ja ci mówię, że nasza tajemnica po części się wydała, a ciebie interesuje tylko rzycie uczuciowe mojego brata?

-Skoro ty się nie przejmujesz, to czemu ja bym miał?

-Ja się nie przejmuję? Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

-Kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem, przejmowałeś się jak diabli, bo jeden z żołnierzy prawie nas przyłapał, pamiętasz?- czarnooki skinął głową- Byłeś tak podenerwowany, że myślałem, że wyjdziesz z siebie i staniesz obok. W porównaniu do tego, teraz jesteś zupełnie spokojny- wzruszył ramionami a chłopak prychnął- To co z tą schadzką? Wiesz, kto to był?

-A wyobraź sobie, mądralo, że wiem! I mało przez to nie spadłem z balkonu.

-Czyżby? A więc mnie zadziw- niebieskooki przymknął oczy.

-Proszę cię bardzo. Itachi wczoraj, pod moim balkonem spotkał się z twoim bratem- oświadczył Uchiha a Naruto poleciał do tyłu jak długi, ale zaraz podparł się na łokciu.

-To co słyszałeś. Twój brat złożył nam w nocy wizytę.

-Ale…ale…jesteś pewien? Może to jakiś oszust!

-No nie wiem. O ile pamiętam, był raczej wysoki, włosy chyba już nawet nie rude, tylko bardziej marchewkowe, jasne szare oczy… brzmi znajomo?- śniadoskóremu opadła szczęka- No to jestem pewien- dodał z uśmiechem.

-A niech mnie! Po nim bym się tego najmniej spodziewał! Wy, Uchiha, musicie jednak mieć coś w sobie!

-A nawet jeśli, to co?!

-Nie, nic. Po prostu po was można by się tego spodziewać…

-„Was"?

-No… mam na myśli ludzi Cesarstwa Ognia. Macie powalającą urodę sławną na cały świat, ale z drugiej strony, jak na tak wielkie imperium, nie jesteście zbyt rozwinięci.

-Wyraźnie próbujesz mnie dzisiaj rozdrażnić.

-Ani mi to w głowie! Skąd ten pomysł?

-Właśnie zasugerowałeś, że mój kraj jest zacofany!

-Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny, ale spójrz na fakty! Cesarstwo Wiru jest dużo wyższym poziomie! Nasza Gospodarka bije waszą na głowę tak samo, jeśli chodzi o edukację! Nas skarbiec jest pełen a miasta dużo większe i zadbane! Porównaj to wszystko z tym, co może zaoferować twój naród i przyznaj, że mam racje! Z resztą nie ważne. Zrozumiesz, kiedy już nasze wojska zdobędą wasze ziemie.

-A skąd pewność, że to nie nasze wojska podbiją wasz kraj?!

-Bez obrazy, ale tu jest wasz kolejny problem. Pod względem militarnym Wir przewyższa Ogień niemal dwukrotnie. Oczywiście nie bierz tego do siebie. Po prostu…- urwał, bo spostrzegł, że jabłko pływa w wodzie a on już od kilku minut mówi do siebie . Zaczął się rozglądać i zobaczył jak chłopak szybkim krokiem zbliża się do lasu i znika między drzewami. Książę Wiru zaklął pod nosem. Zerwał się na równe nogi i puścił się biegiem za uciekinierem. Na całe szczęście udało mu się jakoś go dogonić.

-Zaczekaj! Nie obrażaj się! Proszę!- zawołał idąc szybko Uchihą, ale ten wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać a nawet przyśpieszył.

-Daj mi spokój!- zawołał a po głosie było słychać, że jest więcej niż wściekły.

'No to pięknie' pomyślał blondyn- Nie! Nie dam! Błagam! Zatrzymaj się i porozmawiajmy jak ludzie!

-Porozmawiać?!- Książę Ognia zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Uzumaki prawie na niego wpadł.

-Po porozmawiać o czym?! O tym, że jesteś typowym mieszkańcem Wiru?!

-Typowym?! Co ty znowu wymyśliłeś?!

-Ja wymyśliłem?! Przepraszam! Nie miałem okazji spotkać wielu twoich krajan, ale jednak to, co o was słyszałem jest świętą prawdą! Wszyscy jesteście tak zapatrzeni w siebie i swoją potęgę, że niedobrze się robi!

-Niedobrze?! Czyżby?! Przyjmij więc, śliczny, do wiadomości tą smutną prawdę a na wszelki wypadek patrz na moje usta! Cesarstwo Ognia to biedny i zacofany kraj i przetrwaliście tylko dlatego, że my nie napieraliśmy na was za bardzo! Inaczej w miesiąc przestali byście istnieć! To, że ty cały czas żyjesz w iluzji nie jest już moją winą!- czarnooki zdrętwiał o powoli spojrzał na niego lodowatym wzrokiem.

-Biedny i zacofany?- powtórzył niby spokojnie, a jednak jego głos sprawił, że ciarki przechodziły po plecach- W takim razie wybacz, ale ja nie mam już o czym z tobą rozmawiać. Żegnam, wasza wysokość- dodał lodowato i nałożywszy kaptur odwrócił się żeby odejść. Naruto z głośnym plaśnięciem uderzył dłonią w czoło i zjechał po twarzy. Przecież to był najbardziej kłopotliwy ruko, jakiego w ogóle mógł poznać! Obraża się i doszukuje dziury w całym! Do tego jest całkiem szybki jak na kogoś, kto najprawdopodobniej większość życia spędził w pałacu. Najgorsza była jednak ta jego duma, a w tej chwili Uzumaki musiał swoją schować głęboko w spodnie.

-Już dobrze! Zagalopowałem się i bardzo przepraszam! Wybaczysz mi?- zawołał za szatynem. Ten zdążył już dojść do całkiem szerokiej, ale płytkiej rzeki wypływającej z jeziora. Przeskakiwał z kamienia na kamień i po raz koleiny zatrzymał się. Popatrzył na wołającego zimnym wzrokiem.

-Tu nie chodzi o to, czy ty się zagalopowałeś czy ja, ani o wybaczanie- prychnął krzyżując ręce na piersi a Książę Wiru dotarł na brzeg rzeki i przeskoczył na pierwszy kamień - Ty po prostu myślisz wąskimi kategoriami. Uważasz, że jesteś najlepszy, bo jesteś bogaty a twój kraj dobrze rozwinięty. Przy tym nie uznajesz siły nikogo innego.

-Uznaje! No na przykład Cesarstwo Wiatru. Przeciwnik, którzy zmiótłby nas z powierzchni ziemi! Albo…

-Ja nie mówię o takiej sile- przerwał mu ruko patrząc z politowaniem- Nie widzisz, że prawdziwa potęga to nie milionowa armia, czy ciężka artyleria. Nie rozumiesz prawdziwego znaczenia słowa „słaby"- przeskoczył po trzech kolejnych kamieniach i był już w połowie drogi.

-Oczywiście, że znam!- Naruto ruszył za nim.

-Tak? To może podzielisz się ze mną tą mądrością? Kim dla ciebie są „ słabi " ?- zostały mu dwa kamienie.

-Proszę bardzo! Słabi, to tacy, którzyŁAAAAAAPPP (**plusk!)- **Sasuke odwrócił się szybko by zobaczyć jak blondyn ześlizguje się z mokrego kamienia i wpada siedzeniem prosto w wodę. Pokręcił głową i szybko się wrócił. Uzumaki w tym czasie spróbował wstać, ale nurt był całkiem silny i znów stracił równowagę tym razem lądując w wodzie całym ciałem. Udało mu się usiąść i wypluć wodę.

-…którzy nie są…-usłyszał nad sobą a kucający szatyn zdjął z jego głowy dwiema palcami liść wodnej lilii, który musiał wypłynąć z jeziora, i wrzucił roślinę spowrotem do wody-…tacy jak ty- dokończył patrząc prosto w zdziwione błękitne tęczówki.

-Nie całkiem rozumiem- przyznał niebieskooki próbując znów wstać, ale i tym razem wylądował w rzece. Sasuke westchnął. Doprawdy. Jak dziecko. Po dziesięciu minutach, trzech upadkach i jednej złowionej rybie, Księciu Wiru udało się wreszcie dostać na upragniony brzeg. Co dziwne, Uchiha nawet się zbytnio nie zmoczył. Ledwie dolną krawędź sukienki i płaszcza miał zmoczoną.

-Wiesz?- zaczął niebieskooki, kiedy siedzieli na zwalonej kłodzie doprowadzając się do porządku po „kąpieli"- Przyznam, że mnie zainteresowałeś.

-Czym?

-Swoimi poglądami. Nie mówię zaraz, że masz rację, ale bardzo chętnie posłucham, co ty o tym wszystkim sądzisz- Książę Ognia spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

-Naprawdę? „Wspaniały, mądry i potężny przyszły Cesarz Wielkiego Imperium Wiru" ma ochotę wysłuchać słabego książątka?- spytał z sarkazmem.

-Bardzo śmieszne. Zapomniałem się tylko zaśmiać. To zgadzasz się, czy nie?

-Zgadzam. Ale mam jedno pytanie.

-Słucham- Sasuke zarumienił się lekko.

-Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem śliczny?- spytał rumieniąc się bardziej. Naruto też się zarumienił i zaczął rozglądać na boki drapiąc po policzku a wreszcie oparł się z tyłu rękami, tak jak wcześnie, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Mniejsza o to, że byli w lesie i promienie ledwie przebijały się przez gąszcz liści. Rumieniec jednak nie zniknął mu z twarzy.

-Amm….więc…eee…ładna pogoda, prawda?- wymamrotał. Uchiha zachichotał i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Tak. Bardzo ładna.


	2. Info

Ja wiem, że nie tego się spodziewaliście. Notki nie było, bo zadziało się tak, że w tym roku wypada mi matura i na semestr przydałyby mi się porządniejsze oceny. Przykro mi, że nie dałam znać, ale fakt faktem już na starcie siekli mi taką petardę materiału, że zwyczajnie nie daje rady. Teraz mam nieco luzu, bo rozłożyła mnie choroba i zamierzałam nadrobić zaległości w pisaniu. Niestety zadziała się rzecz straszna, mianowicie o ile NaruSasu miłuję, wielbię i czczę po wieki, o tyle z PainIta wyleczyłam się ostatecznie i nie odwołalnie, za to zakochałam się w KyuuIta. Po prostu nie jestem w stanie pociągnąć tu dalej wątku zakolczykowanego z Itasiem a bez romansu starszego rodzeństwa to opo nie miało by sensu i przyszłości. Wyżaliłam się nawet kumpeli po fachu a ona zasugerowała, żebym przerobiła całość tak, żeby Kyuubiego obsadzić w rólce Paina i z niego zrobić starszego Uzumakiego. Niby mi się z początku pomysł podobał ale teraz sama nie wiem. W końcu nie każdy musi lubić Kyuu tak, jak ja i mogłabym tym zepsuć całe opowiadanie. Właśnie dlatego postanowiłam, że decyzję zostawię wam, robaczki wy moje. Co dalej, to się zobaczy, ale na razie potrzeba mi waszej opinii. Bez krępacji komentować!


End file.
